


Honto Ni, Usagi?

by SamuraiKanda



Series: Almavi-Yulma-Yuuvi Drabble Collection [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Almavi, AlmaxLavi, Drabbles, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Modern time AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: a collection of drabbles regarding Almavi :)





	1. Chapter 1

Even though it`s bitter cold outside, he is quite happy right now. Sitting in front of a nice fire inside the chimney, a mug of hot tea on the side table and a good book in his hands. To top it of, right next to him sitting on the carpet is the charming red-head he befriended with while starting classes at the local collage. Since he had no place to stay and knew no one, Lavi, as he learned later on allowed him to stay. Both come along quite well, especially when they share just a moment to read and relax


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded in the middle of China, knowing not a single word at all he was easily lost until he bumped into this amazing dark blue-haired being. At first he wasn‘t sure how to address the one saving him in the midst of busy streets and strange culture, but they became quite fast friends. While he teaches proper english and japanese, the other teaches him mandarin and cantonese. So therefore it is easier for him to survive in a land he doesn`t know so well


End file.
